


Thanks For the Help

by RebelAngel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Blow Job, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Smut, mild anxiety mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelAngel/pseuds/RebelAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen and Misha are both nominated for a PCA and they end up watching the results together after a long day of shooting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For the Help

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events, Jensen has won the PCA for Best Sci-Fi Actor and he decided to film a short little video with a certain Misha Collins thanking his fans. This then lead to a little cockles on Twitter and Jensen tweeted "Couldn't have done it without you pal, the uh video I mean."

Misha and Jensen were on set filming as the People's Choice Awards were going to be on shortly. They both took a break from shooting and Jensen is extremely tense because of the pending nomination but Misha on the other hand did not think much of it at all. Misha feels the tension radiating off of Jensen. 

He swung his arm over Jensen's broad shoulders, "Hey, you alright Jen?" 

Jensen lets out a nervous laugh, "I hate these award things, I get really anxious."

Misha gives him a little smirk, "I know something that could ease the tension." he raises his eyebrows up and down. 

Jensen moved away from Misha and Misha felt a bit nervous because he is known for taking things a bit too far. 

Luckily Jensen was playful all afternoon with him, Jensen laughs nervously "Aw come on Mish, that won't help that much." a small blush appears on Jensen's defined cheekbones as he continued to back away from Misha as Misha moved closer to him. 

"Why, do I make you nervous? You shouldn't feel that way Jen, it's me!" Jensen reaches his trailer, "Maybe you can make me some tea? How's that?" Jensen lets out a quick breath, Misha smiles softly letting Jensen win the battle, "Yeah sure. Okay!" 

It was now 9:00 p.m. and they were both sitting beside each other on the couch watching the show, of course they knew that the results wouldn't be televised but they needed to kill time. 

Fast 7 had just won for Best Action Movie, "I'm happy Vin Diesel gets to go up there and make the acceptance speeches for the film, he always seems to know what to say." Misha said compassionately, he turned to Jensen who wiped a tear from his cheek, "They need to stop winning, I can't handle his speeches." Jensen turned to face Misha with a small smile. 

Misha placed his hand on Jensen's thigh and rubbed it, "Aw, it's okay Jen." Misha felt Jensen tense underneath his touch. Jensen's voice came out shakily almost in a bit of a moan, "Misha." he still gave off a warning. 

Misha grinned "Jen, you're really tense just let me help okay. It's not healthy how riled up you are." Jensen glanced at Misha's hand and then back up into those shimmering mischievous blue eyes of his. Jensen's eyes were pleading but he remained silent, as if Misha didn't even need to hear what Jensen wanted, he just knew. Misha kissed the side of Jensen's jaw softly and got on his knees in front of him, spreading Jensen's legs as Jensen tilts his head back against the sofa. 

Misha runs his hands up Jensen's thighs as he rests one of them on top of his crotch pressing his palm gently down on it. Misha hears Jensen swallow as he unbuttons his jeans for him and moves his head closer to Jensen's crotch. Misha then takes his zipper in between his teeth and pulls it down gently, Jensen clears his throat and slides down the couch as his legs are now on the side of Misha. Misha palms Jensen over his briefs as Jensen instantly hardens at his touch, Jensen moves his hips a bit to readjust but Misha continued to change his pace and his rhythm that Jensen was becoming frustrated. 

"Mish, please!" Jensen pleaded his voice extremely whiney. Misha grinned as he licked his lips and placed kisses along Jensen's tummy and around his navel as he pulled his briefs off of him, his cock sprang free hitting his stomach. 

Misha grabbed it with one hand and he started slowly licking the tip as he swirled his tongue around its head. Misha ran his hand down his cock slowly as he pulled Jensen's cock into his mouth as he continuously swirled his tongue right down to the base. Jensen gripped a fistful of Misha's hair as he looked down to see Misha deep throating him, he could feel the back of his throat as Misha cupped his balls, Jensen let out a long moan as he said Misha's name. 

Misha responded as he moaned on and around Jensen's cock and the vibrations sent a current running through Jensen. "Oh, fuck Mish" Jensen let out loud expressive moan that made Misha suck him off harder and more rapidly. Misha's head was bobbing up and down on Jensen's dick, at this point Jensen placed both of his hands on the side of Misha's head as Misha picked up the pace, "Mish, fuck this is so good" Jensen thrusted up again into his mouth and Misha gave one final long suck that made Jensen quiver as he busted into Misha's mouth. Misha continued to take his cum and swallowed it down but Jensen tried to move Misha's head, he didn't want him to do that. Misha grabbed Jensen's hands and intertwined their fingers together and pinned them to the side of him. 

Jensen was panting heavily as Misha wiped his mouth with the back of his sleeve, he pulled his briefs back up and put his pants on for him too. "You feel a bit better?" Jensen smugly grinned, "A bit? I couldn't have been this relaxed without you." Misha ran his hand over his own mouth, "I still got it." Jensen rustled his fingers through Misha's hair, "Yeah you still do, pal." 

"And that's our show, tune in next year if they let me back!" they heard Jane Lynch from the television, Jensen sleepily looked up at the television. Misha got up and went to go grab Jensen's laptop to check the winners. "It should be out now." Misha searched the official list as Jensen rested his head on Misha's shoulder. 

Misha humming to himself as he reached the Sci-Fi categories, "Wow, Beauty and the Beast beat us again for Best Show."   
Jensen chuckles to himself as Misha let out a small gasp, Jensen went quiet, "What Mish?" 

"And the winner of Best Sci-Fi Actor on a TV Show is, drumroll please." Jensen did a small drumroll on his legs, "Mr. JENSEN ACKLES!!!!!" Misha yelled it out in his announcer voice as Jensen's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, "SERIOUSLY! I WON, I DID!" Jensen jumped up and put his hands on either side of his head, "I can't believe it. It's my first one! I'm wow this is too much" 

Misha put the laptop aside, "It's not too much! You have deserved it for the past 10 years. Of course because I've been around I've boosted the morale on set you know what I mean?" Jensen started laughing like it was the funniest thing he's ever heard, "Oh really now? You've just been a pain in my ass -" Misha cut Jensen off, "Literally" Misha started giggling as Jensen did his full body laugh, "Literally, yes. Seriously babe, I couldn't have done it without you." 

Misha blushes as he brings Jensen in for a hug, "Congratulations pal!" Jensen pats Misha on the back, "Hey we should do a thank you video for the fans!!"   
Jensen excitedly, "Yeah, that sounds like a great idea Mish!" 

Misha runs to the door of the trailer, "Good. I'll go call Jared!"


End file.
